In the Darkness
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: Kanata got an injury during his basketball competition. Thus, Miyu willing to take care of him, but he wanted Akira instead. What should Miyu do? Enjoy! :Second Chpter is Up!:::Two-shot::
1. Chapter 1

**In the darkness**

_**Have you ever think what will happen to you if you suddenly filled with darkness?**_

_**What will you do? And what will you feel?**_

_**Scared? Happy? Brave?**_

_**Closed your eyes and think for a while…**_

**Disclaimer**: I own this story but not the characters… _-sigh-_

"Ohayou Miyu-chan!"

"Ohayou Aya! Nanami!" Said the blonde girl while put her bag onto her desk.

"You're early today. Something happen?" Asked Nanami.

"Nothing. Today, Kanata got a basketball competition. So, I have to go early or he will be scolded by his team leader."

"But, I thought you're no living in his house anymore right?" Asked Aya while leaning to the nearest wall.

"Yup. But my mum asked him to fetch me up every morning because he has to use the path in front of my house to go to school."

"Is that so? Not because anything else?" Nanami rolled her eyes over Miyu.

"What else?" a question mark appeared on Miyu's head.

"I thought you're in love with him. That's why you always eyeing on him"

Miyu blushed "ME eyeing on that jerk? Never!"

Aya who was in between Nanami and Miyu, nodded her head. "Yup, I realize about this too."

No answer from Miyu.

"Never mind… Miss Mizuno is coming right now. We better take our place now" Said Nanami while walking towards her seat which was two desks in front of Miyu.

**::In The Darkness::**

Squeak…Squeakk….

"Natsume!! Over here! Quick!"

The dark haired boy made a fake step to the left and passed the ball to one of his team mate in front of him who wasn't guarded properly by the opponent team.

"Nice!" the brunet boy jumped a bit and took the ball. He bounced the ball onto the floor while spreading one of his hands to avoid the opponent took the ball form his grip. He made some split steps to run from his opponent but failed.

'_Oh crap…'_ Muttered Kanata under his breath.

Suddenly, a boy wearing white jersey waved his hand towards Kanata. Kanata nodded. _'Okay its showtime!'_

Kanata tossed the ball into the net, hoping for 3 points. Unfortunately, the ball hit the ring and rebound. _'Damn!'_

"Jinnai! Take the ball!" Natsume, the team leader shouted.

Jinnai, the tallest person in the team took the ball and rushed to into the crowd and try to shoot for the second time. Unluckily, one of the opponents got the ball and ran towards their goal.

"UP!! Quick!" again, the team leader shouted.

Like a dash of lightning, the brunet rushed to the opponent who was holding the ball and tried his best to took the ball from his hand. Suddenly…

THUD!

Kanata landed flat on the floor. He still felt the pain from his back. Somebody had knocked him down when he was trying to get the ball. He quickly on his feet again and tried to continued the match. But he realized there was something wrong with his vision. He still ran and jumped to take the ball, while trying to neglecting his blurred vision. He felt annoyed with the situation after some time and rubbed his eyes. Unknowingly, he just made it worst.

Kanata raised his hand and made a hand-sign to the referee to change player. The referee nodded. With one eye closed, Kanata went to the bench. A tall man wearing white shirt and a white cap tapped on a boy's shoulder wearing jersey no 11 indicating he had to go and replace Kanata's position before went to Kanata who was sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Said the man, who was the instructor for Kanata's team.

The brunet said nothing at all but slowly opened his eyes.

"This is quite bad…" he turned his back "Midori! Take that aid kit over here! Hurry!"

"O-okay" said the green haired girl, hurriedly passed the aid kit to the instructor.

**::In the darkness::**

It's recess time. The situation in Miyu's class was uncontrollable. There some of the student gathered at the back of the class, gossiping. Some of them combine their desk together before eating whatever they brought. While others doing nothing at their own place.

Miyu sat on her chair looking outside through the window, admiring the scene.

"MIYU!!!"

Miyu jumped a bit from her seat because of shock. She turned her face to see two grinning face behind her.

"Miyu, lets eat our lunch quick" Said Aya.

"Yeah. Than we can go to the hall to root for Kanata. I heard that there's been a tough competition "

"I don't think so. Moreover, I don't have any interest at all in basketball."

"Come on Miyu. You will like it gradually"

"Yup, and who knows that we can win the competition if you come rooting for Kanata. He's one of our potential players too…" Said Nanami

"So, when he sees you coming rooting for him, he become more energetic, and wins our competition!" exclaimed Aya

"No way. I am nothing to him. Besides, he already got his favourite person"

Suddenly, the class door slide opened. There stood a green haired girl slightly panting.

"Excuse me…" but her words weren't audible enough to make anyone notice her due to the havoc situation in the class. "EXCUSE ME!!" shouted Midori.

The class became silent. Too silence until the ticking sound from the hanging clock echoed. Midori sweat dropped. A slight tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm looking for a girl named Kouzuki Miyu."

All eyes focused to the blonde girl. She slowly got up from her seat with some uneasiness. "I'm Miyu." Said the blonde girl before took her steps towards the green haired girl. As she closed the door behind her, the class became its usual behavior again.

"Yes?"

"There's a brunet boy asked me to call you."

Miyu gave a confusing look.

"It's Kanata. The potential boy from our basketball team. He got an accident just now and now he was still in the school clinic."

Miyu gasped.

"He asked me to tell you this. You better go and check his condition." Midori paused and looked to her watch, "I'm off now. There's still a competition in the hall"

"O-okay. Thanks for the info anyway."

**::In the darkness::**

Huff-puff… Huff-puff

A blonde girl breathing hard, trying to catch her breath while holding her knees. Then, she knocked a door in front of her two times. And a women voice asked her to come in. She slid the door open…

Everything is so white. The blonde girl couldn't see anyone in the white room. But, then she saw caught a pair of leg behind the white curtain. She gasped. A lot of negative thought started to fill in her brain. _'No! It can't be!'_

"Kanata!" Miyu exclaimed while parting the white curtain in a brief moment.

There stood a woman in spectacles with a black ponytail hair and white jacket, fixing a boy who was sitting on a bed. The boy was facing the wall and showed his back to Miyu. Finished fixing the boy, the woman took her steps toward her desk.

"Hi! You must be Miyu Kouzuki" Said Miss Sakura.

Miyu nodded and stepped closer to the desk.

"What is your relationship with this boy? Your boyfriend?"

Miyu turned crimson and quickly shook her head. "N-nope. He is–"

"Miyu! Are you here already?" Said the brunet boy and turned his face towards the source of the voice.

Miyu can feel her jaw drop and let her mouth gapped open. Realizing her condition, she quickly close her mouth with both of her hand and rushed to the bed. "Y-your eyes!" Miyu can feel her voice trembling.

"Maybe I can answer that. Believe me, it's not that horrible. There are some sand got into his eyes and he rubbed it over. Thus, his eyes got some bleeding, so I have to cover it up for at least one day to avoid any infection." The doctor paused. "Maybe, if his condition is good, I can open this bandage by tomorrow."

"Thank goodness…" Miyu inhaled deeply.

"You two wait here. I will ask somebody to fetch your school bag while I bring over my car." Miss Sakura grabbed her keys on the desk and went outside.

"Umm… Kanata? Is it hurt? But is must be hard on your own being blind like this."

"Looks like it…"

Silence filled in the air. Both of them seems really awkward to each other. But suddenly..

"Ahh!! Oh no, Kanata!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Today is Thursday. Uncle Hosho will come back to Japan on Saturday, right?"

Kanata slapped his head. "Yup." He sighed, "And he will not able to come home that fast if I call him now."

The blonde girl thought for a while. "I know! No worries, Kanata. I'm here for your service." Said Miyu, as she place one of her hands to her chest. "Now, What I need to do is to call my mum and tell about this to her. I'm sure she doesn't mind about this. Besides, I only staying at your house"

"No way! I won't let you." Kanata's saying made Miyu stop dialing her mum's number.

"Hah? But why? I'm really sincere to help you out! Please…" Miyu gave a puppy eyes look. But sure enough the boy in front of her couldn't see it through"

"Because I don't want to. You know nothing, Miyu. Maybe you will burden me more."

"What!! How dare you. You're so mean!" Because of anger, Miyu grabbed Kanata's shirt. "I'm also a girl maybe I'm not good enough. But…"

Kanata slowly put his hand on top of hers and held it in. '_Because you're a girl…'_

The time seemed to stop. Both of them seemed to hold their breath and hope this will not over. The brunet just sat on the bed with no expression at all that made Miyu felt really uncomfortable. Her cheeks become pink and warm gradually.

"W-what's wrong?" The blonde girl softened her voice.

"Nothing. I just feel quite uncomfortable when I can't see anything."

Miyu smiled. "Ooohh… Looks like the perfect Kanata Saionji also got his weakness. You're afraid of dark, did you?" Slowly, Miyu loosened her grip on Kanata's shirt. "Okay, I still don't want to let you alone with this blindness. So I will ask Akira to take are of you."

"Hah?!"

"Yup. I will ask her to go to your house today. She can take care of you better than me." Miyu paused for a while, "Don't hide it from me. You really like Akira, don't you?"

"I like her… But I do not sure that she can take care of me. But… If Akira looks after me, cooks my meal…" Miyu turned away from the brunet boy, hiding her emotions. "… It's must be great!"

BAMM

A pillow was thrown straight onto Kanata's face.

"Heyy!!!" he quickly took the pillow away. Some angry marks appeared on his head. "How could you treat me like this? Despite my blindness, you attacked me. You're so mean!"

'_Who's meaner in this, me or you?' _Miyu muttered under her breath. "Just shut up!!" Angrily, Miyu went to the door and slid it open. "I just want to help you but you decline my offer." The blonde girl turned her back. "But, it's okay. I will grant your wishes today because you're sick." Miyu stuck her tongue out.

Kanata sit still, dumbfounded. 'If you are really sincere, why did you do this to me?'

The blonde girl closed the door behind her and leaned to the wall. _'Be strong, Miyu!_' Then she slipped her hand on to her pocket and brought out a mobile phone. She began searching the contact number in her list. Then she pressed the 'call' button. After some pulse dialing, somebody answered the telephone.

"Moshi-moshi. Can I speak to Akira, please?"

**::End Of Part One::**

_**How was it?**_

_**This is a two shot story. And I hope I can post the second part by next week.**_

_**But before that, please respond this chapter first.**_

_**Just click the review button below.**_

_**Onegai shimasu~**_

_**Till later okay?!**_

_**Jya~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Darkness**

_**::Part two::**_

_**I really don't know what to say right now.**_

_**Thanks for all the review.**_

_**Now enjoy the last part.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own daa!!3  
**_

* * *

Ding Dong…

"Kanata!!! I come in!!" Outside Saionji residence, there's a girl wearing light blue dress slid the front door open and got in.

'This house is too quiet. Maybe Kanata went for a bath. Never mind that, what I need to do now is get ready and cook some meal for him.'

The girl went to the kitchen and put a plastic bag full of groceries on to the table. She then reached for an apron which was hanging by the refrigerator. She put it on and tied it at the back of her waist. 'I can do this. Let's begin!'

She started by putting the ingredients she needed in a bowl before rinsed it off and chopped it on the chopping board…

_(__**sorry I will skip this part XD**__)_

-a few minutes later-

The girl carefully scooped some soup into the soup bowl and placed it on the tray. She then arrange her steps towards the living room where there was a brunet boy lying on the sofa while listening to the i-pod. She put down the tray on the table and tapped Kanata's shoulder.

"Kanata, dinner's ready."

The brunet immediately sprang up from his back and sat straight on the sofa, "Akira?!"

'Thank goodness this locket can change my voice and now I can imitate her voice' Miyu thought to herself and smirked while placing her hand on the ruby locket hanging on her neck.

**::In the darkness::**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Moshi-moshi. Can I speak to Akira, please?"_

"_Speaking"_

"_Akira! This is me, Miyu."_

"_Oh hi Miyu! It's been a while, right?"_

"_Yeah… I'm quite busy nowadays. Umm… can I ask a favor?"_

"_Umm… maybe. I will do whatever I can. What is all about?"_

"_It's Kanata. He wanted me to ask you to take care of him for today. You see, he got into an accident today and now his eyes were bandaged to avoid infection…"_

"_If that the case, I can't help you." Said Akira._

"_What do you mean you can't?"_

"_I have work today. In fact, I'm on my way now"_

"_B-but, how about Kanata?"_

"_I really can't Miyu."_

_A sigh was heard on the other line_

"_Don't be like this. I know you can take care of him, right?"_

"_But he wanted you…" _

"_I'm really sorry Miyu. Oh, I arrived at my work place now. Later Miyu!"_

_Click_

_Beep…beep…_

_Miyu stared on her phone dumbfounded._

_**::In the darkness::**_

_After sending Kanata home with Miss Sakura's car, Miyu walk slowly down the path towards her home. Suddenly her ears greeted by a voice._

"_Hello, young lady! Would you mind to see this magnificent artwork?"_

_Miyu stopped her walk and went closer to a dark blue hair boy and listen carefully. _

"_Today we have a rare item with us. Wanna see?"_

_Miyu nodded her head. The little boy pulled out a red velvet box from his back. Carefully he opened the box open. There was a beautifully carved ruby locket mounted on a silvery necklace which radiated some sort of color when the sun rays fell onto it._

"_This is not an ordinary pendant." The boy took the locket out from its box and held it in his hand "It can change your voice to whatever you want to. See this button? Just push this button after you wear it onto your neck and start to imagine with your mind the exact voice you want to imitate."_

"_Any voice?" Miyu eyes widened._

_The dark blue hair boy nodded. "Yup, any voice but you have to make sure you remember it thoroughly."_

"_I'll buy it"_

"_Thanks miss. Oohh… Before I forget, your voice will revert back to your original voice in two ways. Those are by un hooking the necklace or after 12am. Okay?"_

'_Just like Cinderella' thought Miyu. "Okay!" Miyu handed over the required money and the ruby locket changed its owner…._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Miyu sat besides the table. "Sorry… I don't expect this will happen. I quite took a long time to figure out what dishes should I make for you." Kanata joined her at the table. "I made soup for you," She tugged her hair behind her ear, "I hope you like this"

"Nevermind that. Umm… can you hand over a spoon for me?"

"Nope"

"Why not? I'm starving…"

"You can't see, remember? Plus, it is still hot. I don't want your tongue burnt."

"……"

"Plus I will take care of you fully today, let me do all work, okay?"

"….." then, a sigh was heard, "okay…"

The blonde took a spoon and scooped the soup. "Say aahhh…"

The brunet looked hesitated at first but still opened his mouth and Miyu shoved the soup into his mouth. Miyu waited for an answer from Kanata but she only saw a blank expression in front of her.

"Umm… Is it good?"

'_It's a little burnt actually_.' The brunet just nodded his head.

"Is it? Thanks goodness you like it. Now let finish this." Miyu dipped the spoon into the soup again. "Open wide~"

"Wait," Miyu stopped her act, "have you eaten?"

"Yup, just before I come to your house. Never mind that, let finish this."

"Okay…"

The brunet happily ate the soup until the last drop. "Gochio-sama"

Miyu giggled a bit. "You really look like a little boy now"

Kanata smiled, "I really glad you are here now. You'll never know how delighted I am with you here _alone_…" Kanata turned his head trying to hide his crimson face to Miyu. '_Damn, I slipped my words._'

Miyu mouth gapped open. "Ehh??!!"

"Don't take it wrongly. I think I become over sensitive right now because I'm completely in dark and I can't see you now"

Miyu gave him a sweet smile.

"I don't think I can hide it from you now. Am I right?"

'_He really looks very cute like this_.' Miyu chuckled.

**::In the darkness::**

'_Aaarghhhh…. I should not do this. At this time, I should spend more time with him… Arghh'_ Miyu accidently slapped the stagnant water on the plate in the sink and some of the water and soap from the sponge held in her hand splat on her cheek. She wiped it over with her bare hand, "Eww…"

Suddenly, there were steps on the hallway coming towards the kitchen.

"Akira?"

The blonde girl quickly turns her head to the source of voice. While turning, her long hair gently swooshed in the air, following the movement of her head. "Kanata…" she washed her hand and dabbed her hand on the apron which hanging on her neck. Then she hurriedly went closer to the brunet boy who was standing by the entrance to the kitchen. "What are you doing here? You should take your rest in your room. You may injure yourself if you wandering around like this."

"You don't have to clean those plates yet. Take your time. I heard many weird noises from my room coming from the kitchen"

"It's okay, it's okay. It didn't bother me at all." Miyu placed both of her hands on the brunet shoulders and turned him around. "Now come with me and let sit in the living room." The blonde girl pushed him towards the living room. "You can wait for me finish my work here while listening to music okay?"

Unknowingly…

THUD!

Miyu accidentally tripped on one of the book lying on the floor and fell onto the sofa.

"Ouch…" Miyu opened her eyes, revealing her emerald eyes. She gasped. '_Oh no… I'm on top of him…_' Her face started to blush furiously.

_Ba-dump_

The surrounding became very silence and the time moved very slow around the two teenager.

_Ba-dump_

'_humm… This scent…_' the brunet thought deeply.

Miyu glanced to the boy beneath her, but his face didn't give any expression at all. She tried to get up, knowing how close they were right now. But, a pair of hands stopped her from doing getting up and embraced her, don't want to let go.

"Ahh…" Her face became more and more red. "Ka-Kanata…" Said the blonde girl, half whispered.

"Please… Stay like this for a while…"

_Ba-dump_

"I feel much secured when I know there's somebody besides me when I'm completely in darkness."

His voice seemed so soft and alluring. Unknowingly, the blonde girl moved her face closer to the boy's face and closed the gap between their lips. It's quite a while before the kiss broke.

"Akira?"

Miyu snapped from the wonderful dream she got just now. She quickly got up and made a gap between them. She didn't know why she had done that. _'I'm Miyu! Not Akira!_' shouted her heart. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry". Miyu could sense her voice trembling.

Kanata got up from his lying position and sat facing the girl. He smirked. "I wish I can see your face right now." He placed both of his hand onto her cheeks and rested his head on top of her before started kissing her again.

It's a pleasure… but deep inside Miyu's heart was bleeding. '_Kanata… Do you know this is me? Do you know the person in your arms right now is Miyu, not Akira?'_

**::In the darkness::**

_-At the hospital-_

"Just a few minutes more and then you can see the world again. Don't worry!" the blonde girl paused, "I wonder where is Miyu. I already tell her about this and she said she wanted to accompany you too today. She's a sweet person, doesn't she?" Said the girl, still acting as if she was Akira instead of Miyu.

"Yup, I know about that" Kanata smirked.

Miyu looked down to the floor, _'soon, my act is over.'_ She tried to loosen her grip but Kanata tightened it. She looked up; glanced to the brunet face, trying to understand what was his intention.

"I hope this moment will not end."

"Hahh??"

"It's true that I can't see the world revolves around me right now, but, I am really happy to be with you."

Miyu gasped. "Is that so?"

He said nothing. He just buried one of his palms into his brunet locks.

The blonde gave a blank expression. '_He telling me this because he think I'm Akira. He never acted like this before. He never praised me or even happy when he was with me. I am nobody in his heart.'_

"Well, you know, someone will never or can't hide his or her feeling very well when the person he or she likes is not in their sight." He paused, "I admit, last night is the happiest moment in my life."

Miyu felt numb. _'Do you know who accompanied you last night? It's me, ME!_' Miyu bowed her head, looking down again.

"Are you sure you want me to be with you?"

"Yup"

"Me and not anybody else?"

"Yup" The brunet gave a sweet smile.

'This _is the time… I have to tell him that I am not Akira. Although he may hate me after this. But it is now or never. I want to know, if I tell you the truth behind this veil, do you accept me?_' Miyu inhaled deeply trying to get some strength. "Umm… Kanata… Actually– "

The brunet tightened his grip onto the girl hand. "I like you. I like you from the start."

There's a breeze of wind passed by and blow some of her hair and made it dancing in the air, but Miyu just stand there, dumbfounded. There was a brief period of silence before someone spoke again.

Kanata's face turned crimson. "Ahh… I shouldn't tell this yet. I should wait after this…"

'_Who? Whom are the words for?'_

"Saionji Kanata, please get in." A nurse wearing a white uniform appeared at the door way.

'_Now I'm Akira. So, the word is for Akira?'_

"We continued this later, okay. Wait for me!" Said Kanata before followed the nurse who took his hand and lead him to the doctor.

'_No, I can't!'_ Tears began flowing down her cheeks. _'I'm not Akira!'_

**::In the darkness::**

Miyu walked down the path helplessly. Her surrounding was so serene with birds flying and chirping above her. But all of that didn't reflect what's inside her heart right now. But suddenly someone clapped her on her back. She slowly turned her back and saw a raven haired girl grinning behind her.

"Hi Miyu!"

"Akira…"

Akira was actually her neighbor. That's why they go quite well with each other although she knew Kanata got a crush on her.

"How's Kanata?"

Miyu tilted up her eyebrows and shoulders, "I don't know…" She went to her front gate and opened it. It gives a squeaky shriek. "I don't meet him"

Akira felt a little weird with Miyu's behaviour but she didn't want to ask more about it yet. She then turned her head to her side, a boy who was still puffing and inhaling a deep breath stopped by her side. She smiled to the boy.

"Hi there! Are you okay now?"

"Oh, hi Akira!" said the boy, lifting one of his hand to the air.

'_that voice!_' Miyu swing her body and faced the boy. "Kanata…" but, something popped into her mind. '_He must be wanted to see Akira about that._' As soon he thought that, she dashed down the street leaving them astonished.

"Miyu?!!" Akira called her name.

'_NO! I'm not strong enough to hear all of that. I don't bear my heart to be crushed into pieces._' Thought Miyu while closing both of her ears while running away from her crush and neighbor.

**::In the darkness::**

A blonde was by the river bank squatting herself and hold her knees tight. Tears still flowing down her bare cheeks, but she left it there unwept. Thankfully, her sobbing was carried by the wind and made it unheard by the passerby. The wind also swept the footsteps approaching the girl.

"That is so exhausting"

Miyu opened her eyes in shock and turned to the voice. She harshly wiped her tears and got up to her feet. As she trying to make her first move away from the brunet, a hand grasped her wrist, stopped her.

"Let me go" said the blonde, facing her back towards the boy.

"No"

"Why, are you doing this to me?"

No answer.

"Please… Let me go."

"You know what, Miyu. I really want to taste your burnt soup again."

Miyu faced the boy abruptly. Her reddish emerald orbs trying to find an answer from the smirked boy in front of her.

The boy nodded. "I know it was you at the first place." Kanata pulled her arm and embraced her. "Because Akira is not a lousy cooker like you."

Miyu pushed the boy away, frowned. The boy just gave a smirk and took her into his arm again, "But, whatever it is, I love you"

**::ThE EnD::**

* * *

_**Finally I finished these two short story…**_

_**But somehow, I think my character gone a bit OOC, don't you think?**_

_**Hehe..**_

_**BTW, sorry for the late updating and the grammatical mistakes..**_

_**Now, give me a favour, click the green button below and give me a review ok**_

_**Jya~~**_


End file.
